


Waltz No. 14: Mother’s Day

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Exclusion, Gen, Light Angst, Made-Up Character Background, Mother's Day, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: As promised, I’m leaving up the Mother’s Day Side.—Kallus had not been formally invited to this celebration for mothers; honestly, he wasn't sure he was even supposed to know it was happening. Rau had been invited, as had Wedge and the other pilot he'd helped Sabine escape with from the Skystrike Academy (Kallus was fairly certain the blonde boy preferred to be called Hobbie). The old clone would be in attendance, as would the droids, theGhost'susual crew, and the remains of Phoenix Squadron: all people Hera Syndulla mothered and cared for on a regular basis.





	Waltz No. 14: Mother’s Day

There was a holiday celebrated in the Outer Rim that the rebellion clung to with several older human holidays. It wasn't celebrated at all in the Core, nor officially recognized by the Imperial Armed Forces, though those who were from the Outer Rim typically called home on the holiday anyway. No one was going to put up a fight over someone calling their parents unless that call occurred during an operation or in the middle of a ship's communications blackout.

Both of which had happened more than once, but that was not the point.

Kallus had not been formally invited to this celebration for mothers; honestly, he wasn't sure he was even supposed to know it was happening. Rau had been invited, as had Wedge and the other pilot he'd helped Sabine escape with from the Skystrike Academy (Kallus was fairly certain the blonde boy preferred to be called Hobbie). The old clone would be in attendance, as would the droids, the _Ghost's_ usual crew, and the remains of Phoenix Squadron: all people Hera Syndulla mothered and cared for on a regular basis.

Overhearing the plans and the guest list hadn't been difficult when he'd been in the middle of a communications repair with Chopper, given how sound carried on the _Ghost_. He was glad they had decided to leave the door to the bridge open, but it had stung a little to do the math in his head and come to the realization. It had hurt more to hear, "Spectres one through six, of course, and I think that's it, right?" 

What did he expect? Kallus firmly scolded himself through the remainder of the repair job for hoping for more, and got his emotions under control before he dared slide back out from under the panel.

The day of the party, he ended his training with Rau an hour before the party was due to start so the other man could get ready, and went to find some place to hole up for a while until the event was over or they'd all be too drunk to notice him sneaking aboard. He tucked himself away in a disused section of the main building, after stumbling across a large window that looked across the compound's main landing pad. It was peaceful up here, with daylight slowly fading and the chaotic sounds of the base's main floor muted by four meters of stone and air. In the dimming light he could barely make out the party that had been set up for Hera and those that were in attendance.

From here he could watch and wait for those who had been invited to be too drunk to notice him sneaking aboard to go to bed.

From here no one would know if his thoughts wandered to the few pleasant memories of his own mother he had, and a childhood long-since passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can't hold my niece again until her first zoo trip on Wednesday then everybody gets angst.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this chapter because of the sheer heartache it caused and the comments left on it.


End file.
